Hourglass of Fear
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Elsa and Anna don't remember a thing about their past, other than they are sisters and that Elsa has "magic". All alone on their own, the two sisters battle for survival before meeting elves…
1. Chapter 1

**Hourglass of Fear**

**I do not own LOTR or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa and Anna don't remember a thing about their past, other than they are sisters and that Elsa has "magic". All alone on their own, the two sisters battle for survival before meeting elves…**

**Italics~ Elvin language**

"Elsa?"

The quiet voice whispered, barely even disturbing the leaves that the two girls were sleeping on.

The one who had spoken was cute, with long dark strawberry blonde braids and freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks.

The other girl woke up the second her name was uttered, her azure eyes snapping open as she sat up to look at her younger sister.

"Yes, Anna?" the other girl asked, her long platinum blonde braid trailing over her shoulder.

The two sisters were dressed the same, only in different colors- Elsa wore pale blue and turquoise while Anna wore green and purple. They both wore knee length tunics with draping sleeves over long sleeved shirts, trousers, boots, hooded cloaks and had small daggers and knives sheathed into leather belts.

"Do you think we're princesses?" Anna asked her voice weary with sleep.

Elsa sighed as she took off her cloak and draped it over her sister, knowing that cold never bothered her.

"Anything is possible, Anna," she whispered before spying the first star of the night.

"Star bright," Elsa breathed.

"Star light," Anna recited, leaning back into the bed of leaves.

"First star I see tonight," Elsa smiled as Anna snuggled into her side.

"I wish I may," Anna spoke softly.

"I wish I might," Elsa whispered.

"Make true this very wish tonight," they both spoke together, smiling before they both drifted off to sleep.

~xoXox~

Elsa woke up with a start. Did she just here footsteps?

There!

She forcefully shook Anna awake, holding her finger to her lips as they both jumped up and began to sprint towards who-knows-where.

The two sister's hands found each other and they ran through the forest, avoiding tree branches and roots that were in their way.

And then it happened.

Anna tripped and fell onto her face, wasting valuable time.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed, stopping to help her sister up.

"Go without me!" Anna whispered, looking scared.

"Never," Elsa told her before they both heard the unmistakable creak of arrows being nocked onto bows.

"_Halt! They are just children!_" someone cried and Elsa took the time to grab her throwing knives and placed herself into a fighting stance in front of Anna with what she hoped was a fearsome expression. "_Put away your arrows!_"

"Show yourself!" Elsa's voice came out a bit shrill, making her cringe. Her stomach dropped when a dozen elves with weapons stepped into the clearing, visible only by moonlight.

"Who are you?" the older sister asked in what she hoped was a brave voice as she considered whether or not to kill them and flee.

"Most importantly, where are we?" Anna piped, peeking around her sister's shoulder.

"We are the guards of Mirkwood Forest," a woman stated, putting away her bow and arrow before carefully approaching the two sisters. Elsa decided that they weren't a threat and stuffed her knives into their respectable sheaths before kneeling to examine Anna's scraped knees.

"Oh, Anna," she clucked before helping her youngest sister to stand. Once she was up, Anna hid behind her sister, a childlike antic of showing that she was shy towards these strangers.

"I'm Paigina," the woman introduced herself. "Here, come with me, you must be exhausted!"

As though to prove her point, Anna yawned, trying to hide it behind a hand.

"My exact point," Arwen smiled before whistling and a magnificent horse approached. "You may ride Sylvia- she is strong enough to carry two people."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hourglass of Fear**

**I do not own LOTR or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa and Anna don't remember a thing about their past, other than they are sisters and that Elsa has "magic". All alone on their own, the two sisters battle for survival before meeting elves…**

**Italics~ Elvin language**

Elsa woke up later that night (or was it early in the morning?) before the sun began to rise, alone. True, she panicked- tossing over the blankets and swinging her legs out of bed- before she remembered what happened.

"Elsa?"

The pale haired girl's eyes were turned to the door, where Anna stood.

"I had a nightmare," whimpered the younger girl, scuttling in when Elsa patted her bed, which was honestly big enough for ten fully grown men to sleep in.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Elsa murmured, snuggling in closer to her sister, pulling the blankets up over them as they both drifted off to sleep.

~xoXox~

"The little girl is missing!"

Elsa woke up instantly as ripped off her glove and held it at the ready, pointed towards the door. In burst a young male elf, looking completely frazzled. Elsa sent a blast of ice at his feet, freezing him in place. He teetered, trying not to fall over and break his ankles.

Anna's eyes opened sleepily as Elsa glared daggers at him, making him cower at her intimidating look.

"What are you doing?" she growled as Paigina appeared behind the man, her face filed with amusement as she stood behind him with her arms folded.

He stuttered for a few minutes as Elsa gracefully swung her legs out of bed and stood, with Anna jumping out of bed in a less ladylike manner.

"Elsa, I think he's talking about me," Anna whispered, placing a gentle hand on her sister's arm. "I didn't sleep in my bed much last night…"

Elsa's hard eyes didn't falter as she waved a hand, making the man fall over as the ice evaporated, leaving him to stumble from the room.

"Well, that is an interesting way to wake up!" Anna stated cheerfully as Paigina knocked on the open door.

"Might I come in?" she asked with laugher dancing in her eyes.

"Don't fret- Elsa's not going to freeze you!" Anna told her with a smile before Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she twirled around, turning her nightgown into a pale blue knee length tunic with a long sleeved royal blue shirt underneath and white trousers

"Anna?" Elsa called before sending snowflakes dancing over to her younger sister. Anna's nightgown was changed into a matching ensemble to Elsa's only the tunic was pale green, the long sleeved shirt was hunter green and the trousers were brown.

"I love you, Elsa!" the girl squealed, bouncing over to her older sister and hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Anna," she murmured, hugging her back.

The two sisters stayed like that for a minute before letting go and smiling at each other.

Paigina cleared her throat.

"It is such a relief to see that you were with your sister and not running amuck getting into trouble," she commented with a small smile on her face. "I bought you both some clothes, in case you ever wanted to…" she lost words as she looked at the sisters and smiled a bit at the causal way in which Elsa changed her clothes using her magic.

"Thank you, Paigina," Elsa smiled gratefully at the elvin woman before sitting Anna down on the bed and beginning to comb out her hair with a hair brush made from ice, which she had conjured up with her magic.

"Elsa has magic!" Anna bubbled happily as the older girl tied off two perfect braids before beginning to brush out her own hair. "She can make it snow anywhere!"

Paigina raised an eyebrow as Elsa tied off her side braid with a snap of her fingers.

"Is that so?" Paigina arched an eyebrow as Anna bounced around the room.

"Other than our names and the fact that I can create winter whenever I want, we do not know anything about ourselves," Elsa explained to the elf with a frown. "Except for random trivia facts, like we both love chocolate, my favorite color is blue, Anna's is green, and we both hate rabbit stew."

"Ick!" Anna made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out, causing for Paigina to laugh outright.


End file.
